


I want candy.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edible Underwear, F/M, Grace Kink, Smut Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Gabriel is having a rough time, but you know just how to help him relax a little.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 12





	I want candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request : Can I request a gabrielxreader smut fic? Gabriel has a lot on his mind but you know just how to cheer him up. Lots of teasing and maybe surprise him with some sort of candy lingerie? Something fun that gets him to smile and be all flirty? ♡♡

You heard the flutter of wings coming from the living room. You smiled softly to yourself. “Gabe…” you called out in a seductive tone. “Can you come here, sweetie?”

You met Gabe a few years back. You had accidentally sent out a breathy prayer after an unsatisfying romp, and Gabe had answered. You had returned to your bedroom to find him standing there at the foot of your bed. He flashed that smile and said “Did someone send for gods gift to women?” before pulling you into the most passionate kiss you had ever had. Now when he was away, you’d pray and pray often in that same breathy and seductive tone, and he’d come running.

You heard a sigh. “Not right now Cupcake.. not really in the mood.” You pouted from your bed, but you had expected as much. He had been worried and stressed ever since the Winchesters started the apocalypse. That’s why, today, you had pulled out the big guns.

“What’s wrong, Gabe?” you asked as you got out of the bed and headed towards him. Your heels softly clicking against the hard wood floors.

“I can’t stay out of it. Not for much longer. I’m going to need to deal with my brother. I’ll probably die, Pumpkin.. But I want to stay here with you, forever.”

“You can’t hide forever, Gabriel.” you voice was soft as you came to the living room. “But, you can live before you die.”

He turned to you and he let out a soft groan. “Oh, you little minx.” he grinned. You smiled, standing there in candy panties and bra, and the highest heels you owned. “How _dare_ you combine candy and sex to pull me out of my misery.”

“Oh, that’s not all, Gabriel.” You bit your lip as you walked around the couch and stopped in front of him, just out of reach. “I baked you a chocolate cake this morning.” His eyebrows shot up. “Lots of icing and sprinkles, _just_ how you like it. And…”

“ _And_?” he grinned licking his lips.

“I also grabbed lots of whipped cream and cherries.” his hand reached out for you, but you stayed out of his reach making him groan and adjust himself. “After you eat these off of me, you get to eat everything else off of me.” you smiled.

“Even the cake?” You nodded. He reached out for you again, “Stop teasing me, and get over here.” When he reached out a third time, he leaned forward, his finger tips brushing your hips. “Don’t _make me_ use my grace.” he warned. Your smile grew. “Oh you dirty, _dirty_ little girl.”

You felt a sting on your ass, as if you had been slapped hard. Then you felt a light push, making you step closer to Gabe. He smirked at you, his arms spread on the back of the couch as he made you come closer to him, until you stood at his feet. His whiskey colored eyes stared into yours as he slowly moved, his hands coming to your waist as he leaned forward. His lips brushed your skin as he bit down on a piece of candy on the panty waist band. His eyes met yours again as he pulled you to straddle his lap.

“You look real excited Sweetcheeks.” he leaned down and licked at the candy over your left breast. “How excited _are_ you…?” he mused to himself, a hand leaving your waist. His finger slipped past the candy panties to rub your folds. He let out a soft groan against your chest. “You’re soaked, Sugar.” he gave your clit a flick before pulling out his finger and putting it in his mouth. “And sweet as always. I can’t _wait_ to find out that how candy will taste coated in your juices.”

His mouth moved to the candy over your right breast, and he bit down on a candy and you felt his teeth graze your areola. “One row down, Gabe. Maybe two candies to the left.”

He grinned and bit down where you told him. He took a couple candies this time, and smiled when his teeth grazed nipple. As he pulled away, he saw it poking out. “ _Perfect_.” He swallowed the candy in his mouth and turned to do the same to the left side.

Once both nipples were free, he smiled, pleased with his work before leaning his head forward again to flick the nipple with his tongue. When he moved to the other, you whimpered and rolled your hips against him.

Grinding down on his jean clad erection, just made the candy rub against your aching clit, which made it worse. You whimpered and moaned, and he grabbed your hips tight, holding you in place. “No, Sugar. No release for you until **all** this candy is eaten.”

“ _Please_ tell me you’re kidding.” you groaned.

“Nope.” he leaned down and bit off another piece of candy. “You wanted to tease me, now I’m teasing you. No friction.”

“Fuck, Gabriel… come _on_ …” You tried to roll your hips, bounce, anything. But he held you down, and slapped your ass. You whimpered and he went back to work, going from breast to breast eating bites of candy.

After a couple of bites, he told you to get up and turn around. You stood between his legs, and he slowly ate the candy off the back of the panties. When he caught you rubbing your thighs together, he slapped your ass, and moved your thighs apart. “Don’t make me hold them apart.” he growled. “ _No friction_. You’ve been warned.”

You whimpered, a hand going to his forearm and digging your nails in. His grip on your thigh tightened. “Please, Gabe…”

“Not even _close_ to done yet, sugar.” He bit into your ass making you yelp.

Once he was done, he grabbed your hips and made you sit on his lap again, your back to him, “Knees over mine, Sweetcheeks.” You hooked your legs over his, so your thighs would be held apart. He smiled as his lips touched your back and started eating the back straps to the candy bra.

“Come on, Gabe.” you moaned. “I know for a **fact** you can eat candy faster then that.”

“Oh, I can.” he chuckled taking another bite. “But I won’t. I’m _enjoying_ this. ”

When he saw a hand move to your thigh, he grabbed both of your hands in his, lacing his fingers with yours. You moaned and squeezed his hands as he continued to bite off pieces of candy from your shoulders. “Almost done the back here Sweetheart.” he groaned. You bit your lip as you tried waiting patiently for him to finish. "Get up.“

You smiled and unhooked your legs, and stood in front of him. He pulled you in for a kiss, and all you could taste was pure sugar. You chuckled. “I’m going to go into sugar shock just kissing you one of these days, Gabe.”

He grinned up at you, before pushing you a step back away from him. You looked confused, until he slid down off the couch to his knees. He licked the candy panties, making the little candies roll and you whimpered. “Oh no.. that’s torture Gabe… _please_ don’t do that.” His grin widened and he did it again. You tried to push your hips closer, but his hands held you in place. You felt a sting on your nipple. “Okay, I’m _sorry_!” you whined.

His tongue slipped between two rows of candy and found your clit. He gave it a few licks before pulling away and licking his lips. You hoped he’d do it again, but instead he started eating around the front band.

“ _Seriously_?” you whined.

He grinned up at you. “Desert plates don’t complain.” You groaned and rolled your eyes as he kept eating, his hot breath fanning over your skin. Once the waist band was done, he started working his way down, row by row. One hand was resting on his shoulder, the other on his head, your fingers running through his hair. The closer he got to where you wanted him, the tighter you’d grip.

“Hot _damn_ , sweet cheeks, they should coat candy in you.” he moaned as he finally got to candy soaked in your juices. Feeling his breath, tongue and teeth on your folds made your thighs quake.

“Please, Gabriel… I can’t take much more.” he was taking his sweet ass time, savoring these candies, and you still had the front of your bra to go. He smiled as his tongue moved around a piece of candy just to the left of your clit. “You’re going to make me cum just from anticipation, Gabe.”

He moaned, his top lip against your skin, his bottom on candy, and tongue ready to dart out for the next piece of candy. “Cum, sugar. Cum all over that candy for me.” When you felt his tongue hit your clit, you gripped his hair and held him there as you shook against him. He bit the piece of candy, his teeth nipping at your hood, and you felt a jolt as you cried out.

He ate the rest of the candy much quicker after that, and smiled pulling off the now bare elastics. “Gabe..” you whimpered as you stepped out and he tossed it aside. “You _know_ you want to eat candy while you fuck me…” You tried to hide how bad you wanted to beg him.

He groaned. “I _do_ want that…”

“So… Let me ride you, while you eat the rest.” you grinned.

He stared up at you, and you thought he would say no, and torture you some more. He got up and sat back on the couch again, his hands working to undo his belt and pants. His eyes never left yours as he lift his hips, and slid them and his boxers down his thighs. His kicked off his shoes, and you smiled and bent over to grab his pants, pulling them off the rest of the way, and tossing them aside.

He wiggled his eyebrows, and his finger at you, telling you to come. You sighed with relief as you straddled his lap and sank down on him. He grabbed a candy bra strap, and started eating those as you rolled your hips on him. His other arm wrapped around your waist holding you close. He groaned softly “Sex and candy. Best idea _ever_ , sugar.”

“Mm hmm..” you moaned softly, one of your hands resting on the back of his neck. When he moved to the other strap, you quickened your pace.

“You in a rush, Pumpkin?” He chuckled biting off more candy.

“I’m _desperate,_ Gabe. You’ve been going at a torturous pace.”

“Just remember, no release until it’s _all_ eaten.”

You stopped and stared down at him as he moved over the top of your breast. “But- I mean.. Y-you just..”

“I let you cum, so my candy would be tastier.” He told you, way too calmly. “You’re not cumming on this candy, are you? Keep riding sweet cheeks. I’ll be done soon enough.” His mouth opened, taking all the candy around your right nipple into his mouth. He pulled away, hooking his teeth into the candy, but letting your nipple fall out before he bit down and chewed the candy.

You groaned and his hips started to move under you. “ _Please_ hurry, Gabe.” you moaned. Your hips rising and falling to meet his. “I don’t know how long I’ll last.”

His mouth moved over your breasts. His tongue coming out to lick your skin, right before he’d bite down into the candy. You’d whimper and moan, but he refused to eat faster. It was agonizing.

You started to ride harder when he finished one side and moved to the other. “That’s it, Sugar.” he moaned chewing on a mouth full of candy. “Almost there, Sweetheart.” You felt his grace hit your clit as his fingers dug into your waist. “Almost done.”

His hands moved up, puling the almost empty candy bra up and over your head. He put it in his mouth, chewing until all the candy was broke and pulled out the elastic tossing it aside. “Please, Gabe.” you begged.

“Cum for me.” He whispered, pulling you in for a kiss. All you could taste was candy and a faint trace of you. You whimpered giving it everything you had left and cried out against his lips when you felt him start to tense with you. His arms held you close against him as you clenched and shook, wave and wave of ecstasy washing over you. His fingers digging into your back and hips as you felt him swell and coat your walls.

You broke the kiss, panting. His eyes sparkled as they met yours. “What do you want next sweetheart… whipped cream bikini, or chocolate cake wrestling.” He wiggled his eyebrows.


End file.
